kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Moses Island
Shadow Moses Island is DLC world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Shadow Moses Island and are immediately spotted by enemy soldiers. They fight the soldiers and are victorious. They encounter Solid Snake, who observed the three of them fighting. He codecs Campbell, unsure to befriend them. Campbell tells Snake that if they're fighting against FOXHOUND, they're allys to him. Snake tells Sora about his mission, and they agree to help him. They are ordered to locate two hostages: DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, and ArmsTech president Kenneth Baker. Colonel Campbell's daughter, at the time believed to be niece, Meryl Silverburgh, is also held captive in the facility after refusing to take part in the uprising. Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy enters the facility via an air vent and eventually locates Anderson in a cell. He informs them of the new Metal Gear REX unit housed at the facility and how he can prevent it from being launched using a secret detonation override code, but then suddenly dies of a heart attack. Meryl, who is held in an adjoining cell, manages to break out and assist Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy in escaping as enemy soldiers are alerted to his presence. They then locates Baker. Whilst attempting to free him, Snake and Sora are confronted by Revolver Ocelot, who challenges them to a gunfight, which is interrupted by a mysterious cyborg ninja who cuts off Ocelot's right hand. Baker briefs Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy on the Metal Gear project and advises them to contact Meryl, whom he gave a PAL card that could be used to prevent the launch; but, like the DARPA Chief, he suddenly dies of a heart attack. Snake then contacts Meryl via codec, and agrees to meet her in the base's warhead disposal area on the condition that he contacts Metal Gear's designer, Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. As they emerge onto a canyon, Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy receives an anonymous codec call. The mysterious voice calls himself "Deepthroat" and warns them of a tank ambush up ahead. Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy is confronted by Vulcan Raven in an M1 tank, but manages to defeat the two gunners and proceeds to the warhead disposal area. The four locates Otacon in his lab. The ninja reappears, and Snake realizes that it is actually his formerly deceased ally Gray Fox. Otacon agrees to aid Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy remotely, using special camouflage to procure information and supplies while he remains invisible. Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy meets with Meryl and agrees for her to accompany him on his mission. Meryl gives them the PAL card Baker gave her. As they head for the underground base, Meryl becomes possessed by Psycho Mantis's mind control tune and pulls her gun on Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy. They disarm Meryl and defeat Psycho Mantis who, before he dies, informs them that he read Meryl's mind, and discovered that he has "a large place" in her heart. After they reach the underground passageway, Sniper Wolf ambushes them; wounds Meryl; and, after a brief duel, captures Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy. While they are imprisoned, Liquid confirms Snake's suspicion that they are twin brothers. Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy are then tortured by Ocelot. When they are taken to their cell, he discovers Anderson's body lying in the corner, drained of blood and looking decomposed for days. Eventually Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy are able to escape the cell. As Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy makes their way up the facility's communications tower, they are ambushed by Liquid in a Hind-D attack helicopter, but swiftly defeats him. As they emerge from the tower onto the snowfield, they are confronted once again by Sniper Wolf. This time, however, Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy defeats and kills Wolf in front of a grief-stricken Otacon, who was infatuated with her. Nonetheless, Otacon continues to aid them. Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy continue on to REX's hangar, while Vulcan Raven lies in wait. Raven, having shamanistic intuition, is able to discern Snake's heritage. He can also tell that Sora, Donald and Goofy are not real soldiers, saying that they are "from another world." Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy and Raven battle it out in a freezer warehouse, which results in Raven's death. During his death scene, Raven tells them that the man he saw die in front of his eyes was not the DARPA Chief but Decoy Octopus, a member of FOXHOUND. Raven leaves the four with a cryptic message of his violent future before being devoured by ravens. Infiltrating Metal Gear's hangar, they overhear Liquid and Ocelot preparing the launch sequence for Metal Gear REX. Thinking he is deactivating it by using the PAL card, Snake activates Metal Gear REX. Liquid then reveals his true colors, having impersonated Master Miller from the beginning of the operation. Liquid informs Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy that their entire mission was manipulated by the renegades to allow the launch of the nuclear weapon. Liquid explains that they are the product of the Les Enfants Terribles project, a government-sponsored effort to clone Big Boss, that was conducted during the 1970s. Liquid explains that Snake received all of Big Boss' dominant genes, while he received all of the recessive genes. He also reveals to Snake the government's true reason for sending him in: the reprogrammed FoxDie virus would kill all the members of FOXHOUND, allowing the government to retrieve REX undamaged. And he also says that Sora, Donald and Goofy were only part of the plan. Liquid assumes control of Metal Gear REX and a battle ensues. Gray Fox suddenly appears and destroys REX's radome and dies trying to fend off the bipedal tank. Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy destroys Metal Gear REX and is challenged again by Liquid in person. They fight Liquid atop REX and defeats him after knocking him over the edge. Snake, Sora, Donald and Goofy are then reunited with Meryl. They escape through an underground tunnel, while being chased by Liquid, in a jeep. After the two vehicles crash at the tunnel entrance, Liquid emerges and pulls a gun on Sora, but suddenly dies from the FoxDie virus. Colonel Campbell, briefly ousted from command of the mission, calls off a nuclear air strike intended to obliterate the evidence of the day's events and officially declares Snake, including Sora, Donald and Goofy, killed in action to stop the US government's search for them in the future. Meryl hands Sora the Tactical Action keychain. Sora, Donald and Goofy then go back to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Solid Snake (David Hayter) * Liquid Snake/Master Miller (Cam Clarke) * Meryl Silverburgh (Debi Mae West) * Naomi Hunter (Jennifer Wale) * Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich (Christopher Randolf) * Roy Campbell (Paul Eiding) * Mei Ling (Kim Mai Guest) * Gray Fox (Greg Eagles) * Nastasha Romanenko (Renee Raudman) * Revolver Ocelot (Patric Zimmerman) * Vulcan Raven (Peter Lurie) * Psycho Mantis (Doug Stone) * Sniper Wolf (Tasia Valenzia) * Donald Anderson/Decoy Octopus (Greg Eagles) * Kenneth Baker (Allan Lurie) * Jim Houseman (William Bassett) * Johnny Sasaki (Dean Schofield) Boss Themes * Revolver Ocelot - Sinister Shadows * Raven (Tank) - Encounter * Cyborg Ninja - Squirming Evil * Brainwashed Meryl - Rowdy Rumble * Psycho Mantis - Vim and Vigor * Sniper Wolf (1st) - Squirming Evil * Sniper Wolf (2nd) - The Encounter * Raven - Destiny's Force * Metal Gear REX - The Deep End * Liquid Snake - The Encounter Optional Bosses * Margaret Moonlight - Philistine -KINGDOM remix- Trivia * After you complete the storyline, Sora recieves the Tactical Action keychain, which increases all stats and adds Air Combo boost. * When Otacon sees Sora, he immediately goes on about meeting an "anime" character in real life. Sora, confused by this, asks what Anime is. * Once you complete the storyline, you'll be able to fight Margaret Moonlight from No More Heroes 2. She can be fought in the same place you fight Sniper Wolf for the second time. * When you lose a battle in this world, you'll hear Campbell call Sora's name, mirroring the Metal Gear series when you get a game over. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion